the Bot and the Wolf Child
by G1Bumblebeegirl101
Summary: Please read to find out. WARNING deaths mentioned... Please leave a comment when viewed.
1. Chapter 1: Little Gracie

Chapeter.1: Little Grace.

You may laugh when I tell you my story, or even believe it's a fairytale, but it is true, every single word. And it happened to me….my name is Grace, and I'm a wolf child…..and this is my story, and it all happened many years ago when I was only four years old.

Bumblebee had been patrolling threw the far country side of the city had been very peaceful as the sun showed its beautiful rays to light up the land. But poor little Bumblebee was bored out of his mind, there had been no sign of Megatron or the Decepticons, but he didn't mind.

"Ahhh," Bumblebee sighed to himself. "What a lovely day, the sun shining, the warm air. This is the life!"

After a few more minutes of driving, Bumblebee decided to transform into his robot form to stretch his legs….then something caught is optics, something or someone was hiding in the bushes!

"Who's there?" Bumblebee asked softly as the movement in the bushes continued. "I won't harm you, please come out."

After the rustling stopped a little girl with dark brown hair, blue green eyes, slightly tanned skin crawled out. Bumblebee gasped as he saw the young girl standing in front of him, he got down onto his knees to study the girl closer. He also saw that she was wearing a short sleeved, knee link pink dress.

"Hey, kiddo," Bumblebee smiled "It's alright I'm a nice robot."

The girl squeaked in fear when Bumblebee spoke, causing to wolf ears to pop out.

Bumblebee thought he was seeing things when he saw wolf ears on the girl's head, but he didn't say anything because he was nervous that he would scare the child.

"Who are you?" the little girl asked softly.

"My name is Bumblebee. What's your name, and what are you?"

"Grace…." Grace said even softer. "And I'm a wolf child."

"A 'wolf child'" Bumblebee repeated "you mean like a werewolf?"

"No!" Grace snapped, hitting her bare foot onto the grown. "I'm notta monster!

Bumblebee laughed, he had to cover his mouth to try to stop his giggling when he saw that Grace was about to cry.

"No, no I didn't say you were a monster. Ha- you're too cute to be one." Bumblebee chuckled softly. "Where are your Mom and Dad?"

Grace then turned around then pointed to an open field, were two wolfs lay on their sides with gunshot holes in their sides.

Bumblebee's blue optics doubled in size, he looked back down at Grace and picked her up.

"I'm so sorry, Grace." he whispered softly, as he stroked the back on Grace's head.

Grace nodded her head and she began to cry, the loss of her parents was very painful. The only thing she wanted in the world was her parents.

!

Later that day, Bumblebee decided to take Grace back to the base with him to see that Optimus would let her stay. Knowing him Bumblebee knew that Optimus might, so he could raise Grace as his own. Deep down in his spark he also knew he wouldn't be able to replace Grace's parents.

"Oooh, wow…. this your home, Mr. Bumblebee?" Grace asked as Bumblebee carried her inside the Ark.

"Yes," Bumblebee replied "and I'm going to ask my leader to ask if you can stay."

"I can stay?"

"Maybe, Grace. Just maybe…."

Then a tap on Bumblebee's shoulder scared him half to death, he yelped in fear and almost dropped Grace, who had clutched onto his neck joint. Bumblebee turned around to see it was his friend Jazz, who smiled when he saw Grace in Bumblebee's arms.

"Aw," he cooed with a smile. "Who's your friend, Bumblebee?"

"This is Grace, and I'm going to see if Optimus will let her stay." Bumblebee replied.

"Why is that, 'Bee?" Jazz asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"*sighs* Grace's parents….are…are…." Bumblebee spoke as he could feel tears in his optics then he placed Grace onto the floor and covered Grace's ears. "They're dead, Jazz."

"Dead," Jazz whispered as he looked away. "Poor Little Lady…."

Grace looked up at the large robots and blinked and said:

"I can still here you, Mr. Bumblebee."

Bumblebee sighed and looked up at Jazz.

"That's why I want Grace to stay here….so maybe we can be her family." he said with a faint smile. "Now where's Optimus?"

A/N: Will Optimus allow Grace to stay? Or does she have to be sent away?


	2. Chapter 2 HTRAWC

Chapeter.1: Little Grace.

You may laugh when I tell you my story, or even believe it's a fairytale, but it is true, every single word. And it happened to me….my name is Grace, and I'm a wolf child…..and this is my story, and it all happened many years ago when I was only four years old.

Bumblebee had been patrolling threw the far country side of the city had been very peaceful as the sun showed its beautiful rays to light up the land. But poor little Bumblebee was bored out of his mind, there had been no sign of Megatron or the Decepticons, but he didn't mind.

"Ahhh," Bumblebee sighed to himself. "What a lovely day, the sun shining, the warm air. This is the life!"

After a few more minutes of driving, Bumblebee decided to transform into his robot form to stretch his legs….then something caught is optics, something or someone was hiding in the bushes!

"Who's there?" Bumblebee asked softly as the movement in the bushes continued. "I won't harm you, please come out."

After the rustling stopped a little girl with dark brown hair, blue green eyes, slightly tanned skin crawled out. Bumblebee gasped as he saw the young girl standing in front of him, he got down onto his knees to study the girl closer. He also saw that she was wearing a short sleeved, knee link pink dress.

"Hey, kiddo," Bumblebee smiled "It's alright I'm a nice robot."

The girl squeaked in fear when Bumblebee spoke, causing to wolf ears to pop out.

Bumblebee thought he was seeing things when he saw wolf ears on the girl's head, but he didn't say anything because he was nervous that he would scare the child.

"Who are you?" the little girl asked softly.

"My name is Bumblebee. What's your name, and what are you?"

"Grace…." Grace said even softer. "And I'm a wolf child."

"A 'wolf child'" Bumblebee repeated "you mean like a werewolf?"

"No!" Grace snapped, hitting her bare foot onto the grown. "I'm notta monster!

Bumblebee laughed, he had to cover his mouth to try to stop his giggling when he saw that Grace was about to cry.

"No, no I didn't say you were a monster. Ha- you're too cute to be one." Bumblebee chuckled softly. "Where are your Mom and Dad?"

Grace then turned around then pointed to an open field, were two wolfs lay on their sides with gunshot holes in their sides.

Bumblebee's blue optics doubled in size, he looked back down at Grace and picked her up.

"I'm so sorry, Grace." he whispered softly, as he stroked the back on Grace's head.

Grace nodded her head and she began to cry, the loss of her parents was very painful. The only thing she wanted in the world was her parents.

!

Later that day, Bumblebee decided to take Grace back to the base with him to see that Optimus would let her stay. Knowing him Bumblebee knew that Optimus might, so he could raise Grace as his own. Deep down in his spark he also knew he wouldn't be able to replace Grace's parents.

"Oooh, wow…. this your home, Mr. Bumblebee?" Grace asked as Bumblebee carried her inside the Ark.

"Yes," Bumblebee replied "and I'm going to ask my leader to ask if you can stay."

"I can stay?"

"Maybe, Grace. Just maybe…."

Then a tap on Bumblebee's shoulder scared him half to death, he yelped in fear and almost dropped Grace, who had clutched onto his neck joint. Bumblebee turned around to see it was his friend Jazz, who smiled when he saw Grace in Bumblebee's arms.

"Aw," he cooed with a smile. "Who's your friend, Bumblebee?"

"This is Grace, and I'm going to see if Optimus will let her stay." Bumblebee replied.

"Why is that, 'Bee?" Jazz asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"*sighs* Grace's parents….are…are…." Bumblebee spoke as he could feel tears in his optics then he placed Grace onto the floor and covered Grace's ears. "They're dead, Jazz."

"Dead," Jazz whispered as he looked away. "Poor Little Lady…."

Grace looked up at the large robots and blinked and said:

"I can still here you, Mr. Bumblebee."

Bumblebee sighed and looked up at Jazz.

"That's why I want Grace to stay here….so maybe we can be her family." he said with a faint smile. "Now where's Optimus?"

"I'm here, Bumblebee," Optimus said as he stood behind the yellow mini-bot. "Now, what is your question?"


End file.
